


Hold Me Too Tight

by DoreyG



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Emotionally Constipated Characters are the best Characters, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Turbo,” he says sternly, barely resisting the urge to cross his arms across his chest and cluck like a mother hen, “how long have you been in here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Too Tight

“Turbo,” he says sternly, barely resisting the urge to cross his arms across his chest and cluck like a mother hen, “how long have you been in here?”

“Huh?” Fitz looks up, blinks adorably. It’d be hard to resist, if he didn’t also look like he was about to collapse at any second, “only a few hours, I think. Since this morning? I remember getting a cup of tea, and then…”

“Turbo,” he interrupts, and steps forwards – gently lifts Fitz from his seat, which it’s a miracle he’s not glued to by now, with one hand, “it’s almost gone midnight. Are you seriously, knowing me, actually trying to convince me that you’ve been working for over twelve hours straight and that that’s absolutely fine?”

“I-“ Fitz starts. And, at least, has the grace to look guilty, “did not realize that it’d been that long. Oops?”

“Oops indeed,” he sighs wryly, and then smiles. Because he wants to be justifiably annoyed, he really does, but Fitz is peering at him sleepily and his hair is flopping into his eyes and he’s the most adorable person that he’s ever _seen_ , “come on, our resident mad scientist, it’s time for bed. I’ll even walk you there, if you don’t say anything else stupid in the next five seconds.”

“Honestly, I’m-“ Fitz starts to argue, tries to take a step, almost falls flat on his face and is only saved by the hurried wrap of an arm around his shoulders “…Glad I didn’t finish that sentence. You’ll walk me back?”

“And make sure you get in safe,” he smiles fondly, and keeps his arm around Fitz’s shoulders – even takes a chance on squashing the man into his chest a little, just so he can feel the warmth of him through his shirt, “don’t worry, Turbo. No matter how dumb you can be sometimes, I’m always going to be here to walk you home.”

Fitz only smiles up at him. And he allows himself the slightest hug more, before they start to walk.


End file.
